00S Crossover Sidestory: Elizabeth Kennedy
00S Crossover Sidestory: Elizabeth Kennedy is a sidestory based upon Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. It is told from Elizabeth Kennedy's point of view. Battle with a reconstructed Duodecim Elizabeth dodges an attack from the newly-reconstructed Noctis Duodecim, which is operated without a pilot. She used the Emerald Gundam's two beam sabers to attack the Duodecim. Her friend, Arisa, is seen watching the fight. Suddenly a massive hole in the world opened up. Before she could react, both she and the Duodecim were sucked in. The Duodecim attempted to attack Elizabeth, but just before it could reach her it exploded. "Ash...Ash? Where are you? ASH!!!" Cried Elizabeth. Instead of Ash, a mysterious voice responded instead. "Sleep, I have you. All will be explained at the right time." It said. Suddenly the Emerald Gundam glowed a bright gold, it's intensity steadily increasing. "Who are you? and what did you do to my brother?!" Demanded Elizabeth. She cried and yelled out Ash's name, but he couldn't hear her. As he was about to go see Elizabeth with Teresa. "Sleep..." Repeated the voice. Despite her panic, Elizabeth found it impossible to resist. As the glow reached a new peak, she finally slept. Meanwhile, Arisa reports Elizabeth's disappearance to Ash; although he already reported her absence as such, finding out that she didn't return home with the Emerald Gundam after a test battle. Ash hops upon the ASO Mk-II once more to search for Elizabeth. Elizabeth's Awakening Shortly after Elizabeth was taken in by The Eternal, she starts to open her eyes, looking around the battleship. "This doesn't feel like Ptomely at all... What kind of battleship is this?" Thought Elizabeth. She wakes up afterwards, looking around The Eternal. She sensed three other male pilots waking up with her Quantum Brainwaves. "So, what are your names?" Asked a woman with pink hair and blue-grey eyes to two pilots she never met. "Banagher Links." Answered a boy with a brown afro. "My name? Elizabeth Kennedy." Answered Elizabeth. "May I talk to you for a second? It's in regards to two people I am looking for." "Sure thing, Elizabeth, and my name is Lacus Clyne. I am the co-founder of Team Pacifist, and it's nice to meet you." Said Lacus, who was introducing herself to Elizabeth. She then asked her, "who are the two people you are looking for?" "Well, Lacus... it's in regards to finding both, my older brother Ash Kennedy, and my friend Sho Shiroyama." Replied Elizabeth. "It's also nice to meet you." "Sure, we can help you in your search for both, your brother and your friend." Exclaimed Lacus, Elizabeth smiled. "If we can't find either one, we apologize." "Thanks Lacus. I will do my best to call for backup during my mission to look for them, but I am going to look for my brother first because I am worried about him." Said Elizabeth to Lacus. Elizabeth prepares to get in the cockpit of the Emerald Gundam. "Ash... Please be okay." Thought Elizabeth. "I really don't want to see you get hurt in another fight, and I know you understand that peace is valuable." With that she launches her gundam to look for him. Reunion with Ash During the battle with the Unicorn Gundam, an individual with a mix of red and white hair crashed into it with the shoulder of a mobile suit with a dragon design. He followed by a slash from his trident which split the Gundam’s shield into pieces. Elizabeth witnesses the fight, finding out that the dragon-like mobile suit looks like something she saw before. "Is that Ash?! Why would he betray me after all this time?" Thought Elizabeth after seeing her brother fighting the Unicorn Gundam. She snapped out of her thoughts after realizing that her brother finds this fight necessary and would never mean to betray her. "I now realize that this fight is necessary for him, but I still have to stop him before he hurts Banagher." "That green mobile suit... Ash! Look out!" Snapped another pilot. “Stop!” Shouted Elizabeth as the Emerald Gundam appeared from nowhere and slammed into the man, forcing him away from the Unicorn Gundam. “Elizabeth?!” He cried in shock. “I've been looking for you!” came her surprised response. Meeting with Team Strike Elizabeth, surprised that she had found her brother, barely registered the Unicorn Gundam resume it's attack. The winged mobile suit lost an arm by a quick slash of a beam saber. “Bastard! You want to play? Fine! Trans Am!” Responded the pilot angrily. The Gundam quickly gained the advantage, in almost no time at all holding the head of the Unicorn, slowing increasing pressure in an effort to crush it. “Stop it!” Cried out Elizabeth. In an attempt to stop the fighting she grabbed the mobile suit and attempted to pry it off. She gasped as the arm was torn off by a well aimed beam. “Ransac! That’s enough!” Boomed Ash over the com, his voice now deadly. “Please stop this useless fighting!” Pleaded Lacus over the com system. “This is getting us nowhere! I am deeply sorry for the trouble we have caused you in our recklessness” “Who are you?” Demanded the pilot who had fired at Elizabeth. “My name is Lacus Clyne. I want to be a friend, not an enemy.” Explained Lacus. “You have a lot of nerve saying that. In case you’ve forgotten, you attacked us first. We only defended ourselves.” Shot Ransac. “I trust them.” Said Ash. “Fine, open your hangar doors, I want to speak in person.” Replied Ransac with a growl. "I never knew that my brother would end up returning to combat..." Thought Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? Are you there?" Asked Lacus over the com. "Oh, yes. I will be there now." Replied Elizabeth, who gasped when Lacus called for her. With that she returned to the Eternal. Team Strike came and met the other members of Team Pacifist. Elizabeth shows up late and sees Ash. “Greetings, I’m Lacus. These are my friends, Kira, Athrun, Banagher and Elizabeth.” As she spoke she addressed each of the pilots in turn. “I’m Ransac, this is Amuro, Ash, Charlie, and Heero. It seems like two of us have already met.” He added, indicating Ash and Elizabeth. Unnoticed by anyone, Banagher seemed to jump at the name Amuro. “Maybe that’s for the better, now we have something to work with besides hostility.” Replied Athrun. Unnoticed by anyone, Ash and Elizabeth snuck away from the group. "What are you doing here?" Demanded both of them simultaneously. "I'm not sure, one minute I was in a battle, the next I find myself waking up floating through space." Explained Elizabeth. "Sounds the same way I ended up here. The chief engineer on their ship, a woman named Syrene, believes we were somehow transported to another reality through some wormhole." "Makes sense. Almost none of the mobile suits i've seen here match anything i've seen before." "Well, if all goes well hopefully we can work together to get out of this mess." Said Ash. "Lacus seems willing to work together." Replied Elizabeth. "It's not Lacus i'm worried about. One of the pilots, Heero, the guy who fired at you, he's not exactly a team player." "Let the others worry about that for now. If it does go bad, we can at least act as contacts for each other in case one of us needs help." Said Elizabeth. Ash chuckled. "Once again we find ourselves in the middle of a war. We better get back to the hanger, Ransac may blow a fuse if he finds out we left." Ash and Elizabeth shared a hug before returning. As they returned, Ash saw Daryl arrive in a shuttle. A few minutes later the group found themselves gathering aboard The Traveller. As the two groups spoke with each other, Heero managed to nearly spark a fight. In an attempt to end the fighting before it really began, Daryl ended the meeting. Ash and Elizabeth agreed to serve as contacts between the two groups. Elizabeth frowned as Ransac lead the group back to the hanger. “Do you feel the same as your comrade?” Asked Lacus. “In some ways, I do. I may not always agree with how Heero operates, but he’s right. Peace means nothing if it is not earned. A few years ago, an organization rose up to denounce all war on Earth. Believe it or not, they succeeded.” Ransac explained. “How did they manage that?” Asked Banagher. Ransac chuckled. “Through armed interventions. The elimination of war through armed force.” “You can’t be serious, such a contradiction could not hope to succeed.” Said Athrun. “Yet it did, you should know that was only the first phase of the plan. As Celestial Being continuously managed to defeat the world armies through the use of four Gundams, the world decided it needed to unite in order to defeat them. And they did.” “So what happened then? The world just settled into peace?” Asked Banagher. “Unfortunately no, someone went and tampered with the plan. Instead of guiding the world into a peaceful unification, a group called The Innovators instead helped create a military that sought to forcibly unite people by performing horrible atrocities.” Ransac sighed, his facial expression telling memories of the past were being relived. “But you said their plan succeeded.” Said Kira. “I wasn’t finished. Deeming the Innovators and A-LAWS a source of conflict, Celestial Being returned to combat and defeat them. They eventually managed to succeed. This also managed to raise public opinion as A-LAWS and their actions had been revealed to the world at large. After that the world reformed itself under a new government that believed in pacifism.” He continued. “But your fighting a war now.” Replied Athrun. “So are you saying if I was to point a gun at you, you wouldn’t seek to defend yourself? They believed in pacifism, but also in defending oneself when they had to.” At this point the group had made it to the hanger. Ransac stopped as he saw a pilot climbing into a mobile suit. “Setsuna! Where are you going?” He asked. “I’ve received orders to return to Earth, the ELS seem to be active again and they want my presence.” With that Setsuna climbed into the 00 QanT. “What are the ELS?” Asked Athrun. “Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters, they’ve been our allies since the end of the ELS War.” Replied Ransac. “I see your shuttle is ready.” He added. “Yes, thank you for answering our questions. We hope to be of help in the future. But please consider a peaceful solution to this if you have the time.” Said Lacus. With that she led the others away to the shuttle. Elizabeth stopped shortly before leaving. “Take care of Ash will you?” She asked. “Ash seems able to take care of himself.” Replied Ransac. Elizabeth smiled a little. “True, but just in case.” With that she floated away to join the others. Old Memories Working together: Brother and Sister Reunion with Sho Landing on Earth